


Trouble Dot Com

by starkind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, E-mail, Gen, One Shot, Pointless, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Movie 1: Batman Begins (2005), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Of e-mails, superheroes, haircuts, and false assumptions, or:Digital woes, Avengers-style
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne, implied Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Trouble Dot Com

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Was going to scrap it before I ended up tweaking with it. I am still too stupid to figure out proper HTML and/or formatting, so this shall be archived as the messy disaster it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: all of the mentioned email addresses are fictional. That being said, some might actually work, but I strongly advise not to try it. One might end up with a new pen pal (or worse), however unlikely...

    From: [N_Fury@shield.gov](N_Fury@shield.gov)
    To: [P_Coulson@shield.gov](mailto:P_Coulson@shield.gov); [romanova@mail.ru](romanova@mail.ru)
    Subject: assessment of B. Wayne
    Date: 07/13/12, 07:16 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Please advise.
    NF
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    PS. that isn't a standardized email address, Romanov
    
~~~  
  

    From: [romanova@mail.ru](romanova@mail.ru)
    To: [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov)
    CC: [P_Coulson@shield.gov](mailto:P_Coulson@shield.gov)
    Subject: Re: assessment of B. Wayne
    Date: 07/13/12, 10:23 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I have. Code orange.
    
    
    
    
    
    Best
    NR  
  

    
    PS. I know that. Stark keeps hacking into my account

~~~

    
    From: [TStark@starkindustries.com](TStark@starkindustries.com)
    To: [romanova@](mailto:romanova@M)mail.ru; [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov)
    Subject: Re: assessment of B. Wayne
    Date: 07/14/12, 5:45 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Now, now, now, what did I tell you about snooping around my boyfriend's back, Fury?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Toodles
    
    Tony “Iron Man” Stark
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    PS. You owe me ten bucks, Nat.

Stark Industries - Changing the World for a better Future  
[http://www.starkindustries.com](http://starkindustries.com/)

    
    

~~~

    
    From: [N_Fury@shield.gov](N_Fury@shield.gov)
    To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](TStark@starkindustries.com)
    Subject: Re: Re: assessment of B. Wayne
    Date: 07/14/12, 6:03 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Stop telling me Wayne is an airhead with a $500 haircut, Stark, I am on to you.
    
    
    
    
    NF

    
~~~
    
    
    From: [TStark@starkindustries.com](TStark@starkindustries.com)
    To: [Wayne@WE.com](mailto:Wayne@WE.com)
    CC: [N_Fury@shield.gov](N_Fury@shield.gov)
    Subject: Re: Re: Fwd: assessment of B. Wayne
    Date: 07/15/12, 8:52 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Good morning sugarbottom,
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Can you please tell the dear Mister F that you are, indeed, an airhead with a $500 haircut? I have a reputation to lose.
    
    
    
    
       
PS. How come I never noticed that slogan of yours? “Look what WE can do”? Sends out a rather intimate vibe, honeybuns. Not sure I approve.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Smooch,
    your tiger  
  

    
    Stark Industries - Changing the World for a better Future
    [http://www.starkindustries.com](http://starkindustries.com/)

~~~

    
    
    
    From: [Wayne@WE.com](Wayne@WE.com)
    To: [TStark@starkindustries.com](TStark@starkindustries.com)
    Subject: Re: Re: Fwd: Re: assessment of B. Wayne
    Date: 07/15/12, 9:15 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Just shut up, Tony.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Kind regards
    Bruce Wayne  
  

    Wayne Enterprises – Look what WE can do
    <http://wayneenterprises.co/>

~~~

    
    From: [N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov](N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov)
    To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)
    Subject:  
Date: 07/16/12, 6:30 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO CHANGE OUR DOMAIN BACK!
    
    NF

~~~

    
    From: [N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov](N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov)
    To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com); [N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov](N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov)
    Subject: Re:  
Date: 07/16/12, 7:02 am
       
  
Misogynistic move, Stark. I am offended.
    NR

~~~

    
    From: T[stark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)
    To: [N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov](mailto:N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov); [N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov](N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov)
    Subject: sins of the past  
Date: 07/16/12, 7:02 am
       
Do I hear complaints, _Ms. Rushman?_  
  
[file embedded: <https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelmovies/images/f/f6/Tumblr_md1654DhOW1qhkkp7o3_500.png/revision/latest?cb=20130425085947>]
    
    
       
TS

Stark Industries - Changing the World for a better Future  
[http://www.starkindustries.com](http://starkindustries.com/)

    

~~~

    
    From: [N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov](mailto:N_Romanov@supersecretboyband.gov)
    To: T[stark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com); [N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov](mailto:N_Fury@supersecretboyband.gov)
    CC: [Wayne@WE.com](Wayne@WE.com)
    Subject: Re: sins of the past
    
    Date: 07/16/12, 7:25 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Two can play that game.
    
    
    
    NR

    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    [file embedded: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/cb/a9/d1cba9f2cf5750bda1ba5af77f2c35af.jpg> ]
    [file embedded: <https://live.staticflickr.com/7139/7412383878_6bec239299_b.jpg> ]
    

~~~

    
    From: [Wayne@WE.com](Wayne@WE.com)
    To: [TStark@starkindustries.com](mailto:TStark@starkindustries.com)
    Subject: Re: Re: sins of the past
    Date: 07/16/12, 7:35 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    … those were only a myth, you said.
    
    
    I expect an explanation later.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Also, stop it with the chain e-mail.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Kind regards
    Bruce Wayne
    
    
    
    
    Wayne Enterprises – Look what WE can do
    <http://wayneenterprises.co/>
    

~~~

    
    From: T[stark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)
    To: [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov); [N_Romanov@shield.gov](N_Romanov@shield.gov)
    CC: [Wayne@WE.com](Wayne@WE.com)
    Subject: Re: Re: Re: sins of the past  
Date: 07/16/12, 7:37 am
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Touché Ms. Rushman. Since I am a responsible adult, I hereby declare a truce.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Also, do answer your phone Bruciebear, or are you currently at your hairdresser appointment?
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Love
    T
       
Stark Industries - Changing the World for a better Future  
[http://www.starkindustries.com](http://starkindustries.com/)
    

~~~

    
    From: [MAILER-DAEMON@WE.com](MAILER-DAEMON@WE.com)
    To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com)
    Subject: failure notice
    Date: 07/16/12, 7:38 am
    
    

Hi. This is the email-send program at WE.com. I'm afraid I wasn't able to deliver your message to the following addresses:

< [ Wayne@WE.com ](mailto:Wayne@WE.com) >: This address no longer accepts mail.

    This is a permanent error; I've given up. Sorry it didn't work out.

~~~

    
    From: [P_Coulson@shield.gov](P_Coulson@shield.gov)
    To: [Tstark@starkindustries.com](mailto:Tstark@starkindustries.com); [N_Fury@shield.gov](mailto:N_Fury@shield.gov)
    CC: [Wayne@WE.com](Wayne@WE.com)
    Subject: Re: Re: Fwd: Re: Re: assessment of B. Wayne  
Date: 07/16/12, 8:56 pm
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    I hereby declare all assessment profiles on Wayne, Bruce for nullified.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    Best regards
    Phil Coulson

@The End@

    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    


End file.
